


Earth II

by Javage7



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javage7/pseuds/Javage7
Summary: My OC interacts with the world of Earth-2 before and after the deaths of Earth's "Ternion" which Diana called Bruce, Clark, and herself during a particular press conference.





	1. Introduction

Legal Name: Kevin Kiddman.

Known Aliases: Gotham's Natal Weapon. Talon. Blüdhaven's Shadowed Defense.

Relatives: Ken Kingsman (Father). Julie Kiddman (Mother). Bruce Wayne (Surrogate Father). Selina Kyle (Surrogate Mother). Helena Kyle/Wayne (Surrogate Sister).

Affiliations: Batfamily (Member). World's Wonders (Recruit). Gotham City's Police Department (Unlisted Partner).

**Biographical SidenotesInformation**

Date of Birth: January 21st.

Education: Elm Elementary. Orphanage Group Home. Self Taught.

Occupation: B-List Vigilante.

Employer: Blüdhaven's Citizens. Batman (Occasionally).

Martial Status: Single (Current).

Residence: Wayne Manor. Blüdhaven, Stark Avenue Apartment. Gotham, Apartment in Crime Alley. Metropolis, Penthouse.

**Physical Information**

Age: 18 Yrs & Seven Mns.

Race: Human.

Authenticity: Cacasian.

Gender: Male.

Orientation: Heterosexual.

Hair Color: Onyx Black.

Eye Color: Violet Purple.

Height: 6'1"/1.85 m

Weight: 214 lbs/97 kg  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
**Abilities**  
Agility: Although he is not a gymnast by any means he can still preform impressive acrobatics.

Combat: Is a highly skilled hand to hand combatant since he was trained by Gotham's Dark Knight but won't turn down a blunt weaponry nearby or dropped by an adversary when outnumbered.

Dexterity: His hand coordination has always been above average which allows him to wield weapons he's untrained with relative ease.

Endurance: His pain tolerance has always been insanely high for a normal human and his extensive training onlt heightened that.

Equipment: He owns a wide inventory of gadgets and weaponry to even the odds against Meta humans or high tech powered maniacs.

Precision: His accuracy with anything is unnaturally extrodinary and that was before he began practicing.

Reflexes: His reflexes are better than the average human which gives him the advantage against street common enemies.

Tactician: Though he prefers going head to head with opponents he won't hesitate to take a tactical approach when the situation requires it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
**Costume**  
Color Scheme: Onyx Black & Violet Purple.

Mask: Is laced with black Kevlar that covers the wearer's entire head excluding the top. A slim and slick resemblance of a predatory bird's clawed foot is splayed across the front of the mask in the color purple.

Arm Gauntlets: Are lighy armored and mixed with both colors and are designed like Gotham's Dark Knight except the sharp ends are significantly smaller.

Gloves: Are black and designed to maximize the damage on the wearer's attacks.

Chestplate: Is colored all black around and forged of a light armor to protect the wearer but not disrupt their movements.

Cape: Is colored black and drapes over the wearer's shoulders and held together by a slim and sharp 'T' the color purple which is encased inside a small black circle resting over the wearer's sternum. Is purple on the inside and is shaped like three large mountains with the middle being the tallest unlike Gotham's Dark Knight who has several small ones at an equal height.

Utility Belt: Is mixed with black and purple and has sharp designs between every pouch housing equipment.

Leg wear: Black kevlar laced pants, purple light armored leg bracers that hide the ankle up to the wearer's knees.

Footwear: Combat boots which maximize the damage on the wearer's attacks and absorb fall damage.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
**Weapons & Equipment**  
Cara Capsules: These contain a variety of substances from flashbangs to liquefied nitrogen.

Buzzards: Are large circular objects with Talon's emblem on them that when activated deploy four jagged blades in a right angle that can tear through other metals like butter.

Harrier Blades: These are connected to his gauntlets which can be manually extended.

Fal-Hook: Commonly referred to as "grappling guns" which are used to take user's from point 'A' to 'B' from insane lengths.

Olu Wingspan: His uniquely shaped cape also allows him to abruptly slow his descent.

Torinoko: Commonly referred to as a "smoke bomb" which are used to mask its user's location.

Ungularangs: Are oddly shaped Shurikens shaped in a 'Y' with three sharp ends topside and an even sharper point at the bottom.

Vigil Mode: Allows the user to use all X-ray vision to thermal vision. Highlight enemies and scan unknown substances. Access files on the Batcave's supercomputer.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
**Origin Story**  
Kevin grew up in poor but loving household with Garin Anders & Maddy Saunders who were brutally murdered when his father threatened to leave the criminal lifestyle behind for his girlfriend and child.

The ten year old was given to Ms. Gunn's School for Wayward Boys where he learned his street smarts and earned respect from the older boys by completing unlawful assignments for Ms. Gunn.

After three years of stealing, blackmailing, and threatening street vermin, dirty officers, and politicians to fund Ms. Gunn's establishment things become personal when rumors of the deceased Mad Dog gang returning makes its way around.

Kevin abandons Ms. Gunn's School for Wayward Boys in pursue of revenge since the Mad Dog leader Marcos Eith fell off the radar shortly after his parent's murder.

Kevin drugged Mad Dog lieutenant Rick Gord and interrogated him for information inside his basement which leads to another breaking and entering on Marlyn Perch's apartment before tracking her down to some crazy college frat party upon roughing up her guards.

After a short fist fight with some naked college graduates whose orgy was rudely interrupted the fourteen year old is forced to harm police officers in order to keep up with his target.

Kevin steals a drunk man's car keys in order to pursue Marlyn at high speeds, unfortunately the young teen is intercepted by an Suv.

Now bound to a chair in a Mad Dog drughouse Kevin is at the mercy of the man responsible for his parent's murder.

To his luck Gotham's Dark Knight arrives in time to save him from what would be a slow painful death.

In the midst of conflict Kevin escapes from his confines to pursue Marcos with one intention only.

Despite harbouring nothing but absolute hatred for the man at his mercy Kevin decides against taking his life since that would only make him a felon like his father who wouldn't want that.

Upon witnessing this Gotham's Dark Knight decides to take Kevin under his wing and adopt him in order to become a symbol of fear and justice.

Three years later Kevin is a legal adult known by Gotham as the prince of Gotham's equally or exceedingly handsome ward.

In between those years Kevin became Gotham's Natal Weapon shortly referred to as Talon and attended Brentwood Academy with his surrogate sister Helena.

** Trivia **

Curses a lot.

Hates Coffee.

Loves Sports cars.

Has a crush on Wonder Woman.

Favorite Anime is Naruto.

Favorite movie is Ong Bak 2.

Favorite videogame is Halo Reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming Chapters
> 
> Introduction PT2/Issue #0  
Eventful Evening/Issue #0.1  
Revelation/Issue #0.2  
Arrow Intervention/Issue #0.3  
Teen Titans/Issue #0.4  
Together As One/Issue #0.5  
Return Of The Heroes/Issue #0.6  
Invasion/Issue #0.7  
War/Issue #0.8  
Betrayal/Issue #0.9  
Earth's Divine Trinity/Issue #1


	2. Introduction PT2/Issue #0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin Kiddman/Talon is faced with the biggest threat he has ever encountered while defending Blüdhaven.

_Blüdhaven. Only thirty minutes away from Gotham and significantly less chaotic than The Dark Knight's turf. _

_This leaves me with plenty boring nights which forces me to return to Gotham for some action._

_My name is Kevin Kiddman, the adoptive son of Gotham's billionaire ex playboy who finally found love._

_At the moment I'm Gotham's Natal Weapon, shortly referenced as Talon but lately I've been operating in Blüdhaven so I guess that makes me its Shadowed Defender?_

_The officers here shoot on sight every time they spot me and take credit for all the shit I do which is annoying as fuck but it's whatever._

_Blüdhaven's Notorious Pimp El Flamingo has slipped under my radar for so long because the bastard has officers on his payroll._

_I'm currently on my way to his Brothel in the middle of Blüdhaven's central business district._

Talon comes crashing through the rooftop made entirely of glass boots first.

The escort girls shout as shards of glass rain down over the dance floor while the guards draw their sidearms.

_I already scouted out the place an hour earlier, sixteen guards in total, four occupying my entry point. _

"IT'S HIM!" one of the costumers shouted while pointing at the pitch black figure faintly illuminated by purple, wearing a disbelieving facial expression.

Four men surrounded the vigilante in a square formation as the escorts and their clients exit the room in a hurry.

One of the men chuckled "Looks like the Bat's sidekick got himself in a situation." he spoke with confidence he had the upper hand.

All four men exclaim non verbally when the lights suddenly flickered off.

_I hacked the Brothel's electricity, unfortunately it has a backup generator so I have to dispatch of these assholes swiftly._

_More men are already on their way with automatic rifles and it's in my best interest to already have these shit snacks unconscious by then._

_I got them highlighted with Vigil mode so the dark is not an problem for me but an advantage._

The men open fire on where they assumed Talon still stood but either wounded one another or struck nothing.

"What the fuck man?!"

"Wait? I shot you?"

"Where the fuck is he?!"

"Everyone shut the hell up so I can listen for this costumed freak!"

While the three shouted at one another Talon calculated the trajectory his projectiles would take when he pitched them.

Blüdhaven's Shadowed Defender held two Ungularangs positioned between either set of fingers.

Once Talon was confident he could make the play he pitches the four oddly shaped Shuriken into four individual sidearms which are immediately rendered useless.

"What the fu-" Talon interrupts the man's sentence with a flying kick to the head which knocks the man off his feet and onto his back unconscious.

"Darren?" another guard inquired while snapping his head in the direction of where he heard a loud thud.

"He's fucking dead!" another spoke up which lead to the third guard running off towards the exit, hoping to escape.

Talon aims Fal-Hook at the retreating man's ankle so when he pulls the trigger of his grappling gun his target screams in pain.

The vigilante smirks underneath his mask before dragging his prey across the wooden floorboards at an intense rate of speed and then punching them in the back of their head when close enough which does the deed.

"We are so dead." one of the two remaining guards spoke after hearing the strangled cry on the far side of the room.

"Unfortunately you're wrong." both men jumped out of their skin when the stoic voice came from behind them.

Talon grabs both men by the back of their necks so he could slam their foreheads into one another with all the strength he possessed which knocks them unconscious.

"I was never the Bat's sidekick."

He mused while looking down at the unconscious men leaking crimson from their foreheads.

_This is true. Ever since I became Talon Bruce has been on my ass since forever because I use to sneak out on patrol on my own at fourteen. _

_Even when he grounded me I continued to do so in just a hoodie and mask, quite effectively I might add. _

_Selina somehow convinced him to give me some freedom and when he did I continued this solo act but occassionally we would patrol Gotham's streets together._

Four more men enter the room carrying automatic rifles, searching the entire room for the intruder.

"Where the hell could he be?" one of the men ask while lowering his rifle, assuming the threat wasn't around.

Talon was positioned on the horizontal wooden support beams connecting to the columns.

Blüdhaven's Shadowed Defender reaches into one of his utility belt's many pouches to drop a flashbang between the second wave of guards.

"AH!"

"FUCK!"

Talon drops down from his position to deliver a punch, elbow, kick, or knee to one of the men who now lay on the ground unconscious or in a groggy state of being and were too scared to try something.

Talon exits the room just before the backup generator activates so he now heads down a well lit hallway.

When he overhears a group of riled up men arguing Talon activates Vigil mode to spot four figures through a wall weilding malee weaponry.

_Two baseball bats made of metal and pocket knives. Nothing I can't handle but the problem is how fast can I finish them off. El is no doubt escaping as I think to myself._

"There's the bastard!" one of the men shout upon rounding the corner, aiming his blunt weapon at the vigilante who wasn't at all faltered.

"Out of my way and I'll let you go. El won't know you didn't do your job. You'll get paid without the cost of injuries." Talon tries to reason with the group when only a few feet away.

In response the leading member steps forward to swing his blunt weapon diagonally at Talon's head.

The vigilante narrowly avoids the devastating hit by titling his head and angling his body out the way while throwing a set of knuckles into the guard's kidney.

When the man lurches over a knee meets his mouth which busts his lip and throws him flat on his back.

Talon raises an arm to block the man's knife who attempted to stab him.

The vigilante suddenly moves his forearm downwards which causes the guard to drop his knife due to the sudden movement.

The other knife wielding guard began winding up an attack so Talon grabs the disarmed man by the shirt before throwing him into his comrade before raising a leg to throw the sole of his boot into the stumbling man's chest.

As two men join their leader on the floor, one with a knife in their back and screeching like a little girl the standing guard swings his baseball bat horizontally at Talon's shoulder.

The omniscient fighter ducks underneath the blunt weapon before lifting his bent leg before throwing the sole of his boot into his failed attacker's nose.

The man hits the ground with a bloodied nose while the guard from earlier pushes his comrade off him so he could grab the abandoned knife and swipe at Talon once more.

Blüdhaven's Shadowed Defender catches the man's wrist which he bends at a painful angle.

"AH!" the guard immediately releases the blade before catches the back of Talon's balled fist which erupts blood from his mouth.

The vigilante continues down the hallway after the man joins his comrades on the floor.

Talon enters the staircase room to fire Fal-Hook into the ceiling so he could zip to the third floor.

The vigilante was approaching Flamingo's room with Vigil mode active.

_That's weird. I can't see into his office. I wonder what the hell type of tech can do that? I'll have to ask Flamingo when I get to him._

Talon enters the room which automatically illuminates due to the motion sensor lights which reveal everything remotely related to flamingos decorated the room.

_This guy is just ridiculous._

Talon snaps himself out of his thoughts when he senses a presence behind him.

The vigilante spun around to spot a large man of Asian descent who was close to catching him in a fatal bear hug.

Talon jumps backwards, landing on the opposite side of the expensive furniture set.

"Sumo, you work for Flamingo? Well that's unexpected." he spoke while glaring at the large man who was surprisingly stealthy.

_This _ _ _fat_ _ _ fucker caught me in one of those bear hugs and broke three of my ribs. Bruce tried to use that as an excuse as to why I shouldn't patrol on my own even though he was there with me that night!_

Sumo chuckles while approaching the furniture set which he placed his hands on "Long time no see Talon. Where's the Bat? I've been meaning to repay him for dislocating my jaw." he growled the last part.

"Nowhere nearby. Blüdhaven is mine territory which you're trespassing on."

"Then I will shatter your ribcage young one!" Sumo declared before crouching down to grip the bottom of the furniture set in order to flip the entire thing on top of Talon.

The vigilante reacts hastily and dives forwards, tucking himself into a roll but before he could get back onto his feet Sumo interrupts him by stomping over Talon's chest.

Talon grunts while swiftly extracting a smoke bomb to throw into Sumo's face so that he's forced to back off.

The vigilante springs onto his boots with the use of his hands before swinging a leg into the back of the coughing man's ankle before retracting that leg to throw the sole of his boot into Sumo's shin so that the large man falls onto one knee.

Talon capitalizes by throwing each of his fist into the man's head or nose and was about to land a third punch but before he could do so Sumo catches his fist with a hand and uses his available one to grab Talon's arm.

Sumo stands at his full height, yanking Talon upwards so he could throw the vigilante overhead so that he travels across the room at an intense speed before his back meets the wine bar painfully.

Talon hits the ground front first where several bottles join him, shattering on impact as he slowly began to pick himself up while grunting.

Sumo shouts something indistinguishable before charging at his position so Talon graps the handles of two bottles which hadn't been disturbed to hurl at Sumo.

The large man blocks the unofficial projectiles with his forearms which crash on impact, Sumo wasn't even faltered slightly.

_What a tank. This should knock him off his feet though. If not then he can go fuck himself._

Talon vaults over the wine bar counter with both his knees forward so that they connect crudely with Sumo's head and cheekbone which forces a thick clump of blood to shoot out the man's mouth.

Sumo spun around before falling onto his hands and knees where he spat out more blood "This isn't ov-"

Talon disrupted the man's sentence by chopping the back of the man's neck with his hand which does the deed.

_I certainly hope so because I am not satisfied with this victory._

Talon's thoughts are interrupted when the sound of a two cars peeling out of the garage.

"That explains a lot." he muses before sprinting towards the window but unfortunately for him the glass was reinforced so he lands harshly on his back after jumping with all that momentum.

"Right...assassinations."

He grunted from his position on the ground before racing to the rooftop and since he accessed the traffic cameras on his way up he had a general idea of where his target was heading.

Talon only had to shoot Fal-Hook a few times before the two Cadillacs came into sight.

A garbage truck passes by the speeding vehicles which forces the leading one to slam on the breaks.

The second Cadillac connects with the back of the first but the impact wasn't nearly enough to render the automobile immobile.

Talon had reached into a pouch of his utility belt so he could precisely toss two E.M.P devices over his targets.

A faint glow of blue pulsing energy signals the vehicles were now useless.

Talon chuckles when four men exit the car carrying S.M.Gs or pistols wearing panicked expressions as he neared the group.

The vigilante swing kicks a guard with both boots in the chest which throws the weightless man into his comrade who hits the automobile's door, completely shattering the glass upon impact.

Talon had pushed off his previous target's chest and while in mid flip he grasped at two Ungularangs and upon landing pitched the Shuriken into one of their eyes.

"ARGH!"

Their strangled cries of pain was music to the vigilante's ears.

Talon vaults over the car with a twist of his body so he could swing the heel of a boot into the closest man's cheekbone before landing securely where he throws a set of knuckles into the last remaining guard's throat.

The man drops his S.M.G to nurse his neck while stepping away from Talon who chases him down and knocks him unconscious with a flying knee.

"You're gonna prefer Sumo crushed you back at the Brothel." a familiar voice told him.

Talon turns around to spot another C-lister by the alias Phosphorus Rex, who's flaming skull is active.

"Rex. Looks like I've been tasked with putting you out your flames, _again_."

_Bruce and I dealt with this guy a fuck ton of times. He isn't much of a threat because of his obvious weakness. I took him down at the age sixteen in less than a minute._

Rex growls at Talon before firing an incendiary beam at him but the vigilante ducks underneath it before positioning himself behind the Cadillac.

Talon extracts a trio of Ungularangs from one of his pouches, the single sharper points protruding from between his fingers.

Talon preforms a combat roll out of cover so he could pitch his projectile into fire hydrant's chain, stem nut, and operating system through the metal.

Rex must've assumed Talon missed because he had the audacity to laugh at him "You're aim is off kid."

"You really need to start analyzing your surroundings. Personal tip from Talon." he told the C-lister who was then blasted by high pressurized waters.

The Pyrokenesis being flames are put out as Talon stands fully while approaching the Cadillac.

"I know you're in there El." Talon tells the man who surprises the vigilante by stepping out the vehicle carrying a grenade launcher.

_Like I said earlier. This guy is fucking ridiculous!_

"Where'd you even get that?" Talon questions the man, sounding and appearing unphased.

El smirks "My new business partner. That lad kept you off me for awhile." he then fires an explosive at Talon but the vigilante jumps high into the air to preform an aerial out the way.

Talon lands crouched over the hood of the Cadillac furthest from Flamingo with Fal-Hook out so when another grenade is sent his way he was already zipping towards a streetlight.

"Run as fast as you can Bat boy!" Flamingo says before laughing as he continued on the offensive.

_Enjoy it while you can asshole._

Talon ditches the streetlight in order to run along a business building's wall with a Cara Capsule in hand before pushing off the side of the building towards Flamingo.

The C-lister's eyes widen when Talon hurls the cylinder at him which is blown apart by a grenade which prompts a blinding light show to take place.

_Explosive Glitter. Diverts attention and blinds opponents. It does the same thing like a normal flashbang except it's stylish._

Talon zips through the purple fireworks with a fist cocked back so when he was close enough to Flamingo he could knock the man unconscious with a punch that dislocated his jaw and knocked him to the ground.

Blüdhaven's Shadowed Defender reaches into a pouch of his utility belt to extract several Zip-ties.

"Alright. Let's get you assholes all restrained for the authorities." he muses before crouching down in front of Flamingo to begin the repetitive task.

_New business partner? So the cops weren't on his pay roll I'm assuming and the evidence of his illegal activities will be enough to incarcerate him. I probably should've kept the bastard talking. How does Bruce manage to do that even when overpowered?_

Talon enters his shitty apartment located on Stark Avenue through the window, after shutting the window and securing the blinds he removes his mask.

_As Bruce Wayne's ward I could easily afford the best place money can buy, but this feels more at home than the Manor ever could and I can eavesdrop on sketchy individuals who may be up to some fuckery._

A yawn originating from his couch startled him "You're finally back." the familiar voice of his sister said with excitement despite sounding tired.

"Helena, what the fuck are you doing here?" he clearly wasn't happy with her since she scared the living daylights out of him.

Helena picked up on this and could only giggle at her brother as he approached the piece of furniture.

She makes room for him by bending her knees so he could plop down on the couch.

Kevin's uniquely colored eyes found her blue ones "Didn't I tell you not to come here since it's dangerous?" another reason why he was upset with her.

Helena crosses her arms over her small chest "So am I." she reminded him.

_She became Robin a six months ago at the age of twelve while I was away in Blüdhaven. Selina trained her personally and initially Bruce didn't agree with his wife's decision but she managed to convince him that both of them should partake in her training. So now the entire family is full of badasses._

Kevin rubs the back of his neck, he couldn't argue with that "Yea...but still. Just call ahead of time. Okay?"

"Only because it's your place and I _am_ technically trespassing." she conceded with a smile.

Kevin squints his eyes in the dark, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him "You sure as hell are," he finally noticed that Helena was wearing his Wonder Woman undershirt which was oversized on her "wearing my shit." he muttered.

She laughs at her brother's bothered facial expression "Why do you even own a shirt like this?" she asks while sitting up on her knees.

Kevin quirks an eyebrow, clearing put off by the question "I can't wear a shirt with my future wife on it?" he asks jokingly which earns him an eye roll.

Helena gives her brother an apologetic look "I think it's too late for you two to get engaged Kev."

"Nonsense Lena. I've been eighteen for awhile now. It's legal and what's not to love about me?" he asks rhetorically.

"I meant she's been seeing this Steve Trevor guy?" this revelation earned Helena an aghast look from her brother.

"No. Fucking. Way." Kevin practically whispered with a disbelieving look on his face.

Helena couldn't suppress a giggle "It's true! Don't you watch the news? It's like a big dead."

Kevin narrows his at her "You know I don't! Who even is this Steve Trevor fuck?"

Helena couldn't stop smiling, her brother was just too entertaining when pissed "He's a military man. Very high status across the country." she informed Kevin.

He was taken aback by that statement "Then how come I never heard of him?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you stay secluded in your own bubble all the time." she shrugged.

"This is a major low in my life." Kevin muttered while looking down at his lap.

Helena frowns "I hope Diana didn't break my brother's heart."

Kevin meets his sister's eyes while chuckling "Fortunately not. My heart is forged with steel." he assures Helena with a hand over his referenced heart.

Helena smiles while approaching him "Whatever. I know you're a huge softy ao here's a hug." she throws her arms around his neck to pull him against herself.

Kevin doesn't fight the embrace but inhales sharply against her neck, subconsciously reveling in her scent "Do what you want sis." he mused before becoming curious.

"Does Bruce even know you're here?"

Helena pulls away from Kevin, still wearing a smile "Nope," was all she initially responded with "but you are my assigned babysitter." this got a raised eyebrow from him.

_Bruce left her in my care when Selina and Alfred are at the Manor?_

"My mother is taking care of leads _'too_ _dangerous'_ for me and dad is off world with Clark and Diana. And it's just boring at the Manor!"

Kevin shakes his head in disapproval "Bruce left without telling me shit? Your dad needs better communication skills. Actually _any_ communication skills would be appreciated." he muttered which earned him a laugh from his humored sister.

"Y'know how _transparent_ daddy can be." the sarcasm was evident.

"Alright, well I'm hitting the shower. We'll talk about this arrangement in the morning." he yawned between sentences while standing from the couch.

_So Bruce is off saving the world once more and decided to leave Helena with me. Or did she just come here on her own? It certainly wouldn't be out out of character for her to do so. Helena loves me like no one else does and views me as one of the best things in her life. _

Kevin enters his bedroom wearing grey sweatpants, his sister already asleep on her side of the bed, back facing him.

"G'night." he yawned before settling into the comfy mattress, lying on his front.

<X>

Several hours later Kevin awoke to the uncomfortable sensation of something ghosting across the bottoms of his feet.

He never invited random woman in his personal space even for a one night stand so knew exactly who those hands belonged to.

Kevin chuckles into his pillow "Helena? What the hell are you doing? I'm not ticklish anymore." he reminded his sister.

Helena discards her brother's feet angrily "Ugh! How do you just get over something being ticklish?" she did not understand it at all.

Kevin rolls onto his back, wearing an amused expression "I honestly don't know. Maybe training with Bruce had something to do with it?" he guessed.

Helena's eyes focus in on his feet "Y'know for someone so...your feet are extremely soft and just so cute!"

It was an odd change of topic but that didn't bother Kevin "I have pedicure appointments." he revealed.

Helena giggles at the revelation "Boys at school would claim you're gay for getting your feet done."

"Then they're simply ignorant little shits." he shrugged.

Helena nods in agreement "Right! What girl likes ugly feet?"

It was rhetorical so Kevin doesn't bother answering and decides to switch topics "I forgot to ask. How'd you even get here? You have to take the interstate in order to reach Blüdhaven."

"I used the Batmobile." she said casually which earned her a criticizing stare.

Helena knits her eyebrows "What? Mom doesn't use it?"

Kevin stares her down for a few moments before shrugging "Bruce does have a few extras in case you wreck one."

Helena took offence to that "Hey! I can drive thank you very much." she argued with a finger aimed at him.

Kevin raises his arms in mock surrender "Yea, okay. Whatever you say Lena."

Helena glares at her smirking brother "Okay A-hole c'mere!" she said before pouncing on him, trying to land a hit on Kevin and failing miserably.

Kevin would either catch Helena's fist or veer her punches off course by throwing an open palm into the inside of her wrist and then allow her to attempt to hit him again.

Kevin chuckles in amusement, clearly humored by her endless attempts to just land one hit on him "This is actually kinda fun Lena," he said before flipping their positions with ease, both the girl's wrist bundled together over her head with one of his hands "but it's over now."

Kevin wore a teasing expression over his charming facial features, those uniquely colored eyes of his tempting her to try and escape.

Helena was left breathless when a pleasant chill traveled down her spine and created a hot feeling between her thighs, she knew exactly what this feeling was but couldn't believe the circumstance that triggered it and more importantly, who.

Kevin quirks an eyebrow at his sister's behavior before having his attention diverted when his phone rings, the electronic device resting on the bedside drawer closest.

"Checking in on Helena I assume." he says upon reading the caller identification and answering it.

"Yes. I'm sure you know how Bruce gets when I give the girl some freedom. So how is my little kitten doing badger?" Selina inquires in the end.

"I gotta get started on breakfast so hear from her for yourself." he then tosses the phone towards Helena who catches it in her hands before placing the device to her ear.

Kevin exits his bedroom to get started on the blueberry pancakes, turkey bacon, and scrambled eggs.

By the time Kevin was finished Helena enters the living space, tossing his phone on the couch while entering the small kitchen space.

"Are my eyes and nose messing with me or did you just cook a successful meal that actually smells good?" she teases.

Kevin rolls his eyes while recalling a freak accident he caused in the Manor one morning while attempting to make a rather complex Mother's day breakfast for Selina "Tch. Yes I did and of course it does."

Helena chuckles at his response while grabbing two plates from the dish rack "So we're going to pretend like you didn't nearly set the Manor in flames."

"It was only the kitchen." he grumbled while turning around to take a plate from his sister.

"Which was huge! Alfred emptied an entire fire extinguisher and nothing happened. Lucky for all of us dad has Bat gadgets containing liquified nitrogen."

Kevin's lips forcibly form a small smile "You are going to keep rubbing that incident in my face aren't you Lena?"

Helena smiles while extending onto the tips of her toes so she could tap his nose playfully "Yes. I. Am. Now move out my way so I can taste how terrible this is."

The older teen chuckled before doing as she asked, already foreseeing how impressed she'd be his newfound cooking skills.

_I've been taking classes recently so this is going to be some A-tier shit we're about to grub on._

While eating breakfast and watching cartoons Helena had begrudgingly admitted to Kevin that she actually enjoyed his cooking.

"Wait til' dinner. That'll be the real kicker."

The two freshened up before putting on gym clothing, Kevin wearing a black tanktop, matching sweats, and Adidas while Helena wore a red sports bra, matching tights, and Adidas with her hair tied in a ponytail.

The two noirettes enter Kevin's black Camero ZL1 which had a silver trim and spoiler.

"I'm surprised no one tried to steal your car." she said after the engine came to life.

Kevin smirks at his sister "I have safety measures on it. You have no idea how many passed out drunks and junkies I caught passed out next to my baby." he revealed before exiting the parking lot.

The adoptive siblings enter the gym with only one thing in mind, burn some calories and gain some extra muscle.

Helena was doing squats with twin twenty pound weights in both her hands while Kevin had was occupying a bench press, lifting three hundred pounds in total.

_My arms are about to give so I'll be setting this heavy motherfucker down before I drop it over my neck and surely kill myself._

Kevin rubs his biceps while sitting up upright, when his eyes find Helena in the midst of her intense workout session.

At first he was just admiring her strength and stamina but eventually his eyes traveled further downward, taking notice of her rather impressive rear, her tights plus the squats only exceeded that opinion of his.

_What the fuck am I doing?!_

Kevin immediately diverts his eyes after internally yelling at himself but the damage had already been done, he was now sporting a rock hard boner.

The teenager curses at himself underneath his breath before spotting a man on the treadmill ogling his oblivious sister.

Kevin narrows his eyes before standing from his seated position to approach the man who was so caught up in himself he didn't notice he'd been caught or care.

"Hey pervert." Kevin growled when next to the man.

The man was spooked to such extreme lengths he ends up tripping over himself and landing face first over the treadmill before being thrown off.

Kevin was a little startled from the man's absurd reaction, he now lay on the ground clutching his shin which he had hit on the edge of the workout equipment which was still running.

_Dammit! I didn't even get the chance to break his nose! That wasn't at all satisfying but I guess that'll have to do. I'd rather not be detained by officers for putting this fucker in a coma. I will be keeping an eye on him as Talon though. This guy could be a potential child predator._

Everyone inside the gym had their eyes trained on Kevin and the fallen man.

A blonde haired woman runs over to the man was bleeding a bit "Is he okay?" she was looking up at Kevin from a kneeled position.

"Unfortunately so." he answered before turning his back on the woman and approaching Helena who was setting down her weights.

"Let's go Lena." Kevin said with a tilt of his head towards the exit.

Helena smiles at her brother while rubbing her significantly smaller biceps "I was just about to say that. My arms are sore."

The adoptive siblings exited the building, Kevin making sure he blocked Helena's backside from the recovering man's gaze.

It was dark out by the time the two reached Kevin's apartment.

"I call first dibs on the shower." Helena declared while removing the red hair tie so that her onyx locks surpass her shoulder blades.

Kevin nods in agreement while grabbing a cinnamon Pop-Tart from his snack cabinet "Yea. It's all yours for ten minutes only."

"Double that! I'm a girl!" she reminded him on the other side of the apartment.

Kevin simply rolls his eyes at that before taking a whiff underneath an arm and bearing a disgusted facial expression immediately after.

"I doubt a corpse could smell worse than this." he muses to himself before placing his snack in the toaster.

<X>

Two sets of colors zip through Blüdhaven's skyline, bright red and green, and pitch black faintly illuminated by a dark purple.

"Couldn't we just take the car?" Robin complains they land securely over the designated rooftop.

"We should only use the Batmobile when absolutely necessary, besides this tests your stamina." Talon tells his patrol partner as they near the edge of a building.

Down below stood a total of eight men, the two groups facing one another as they exchange money for drugs.

"Do your thing Lena." he encourages her to take the lead, she gives her brother an appreciative smile before descending from their elevated position via grappling gun, landing gracefully on top of a car's roof.

The group of four receiving the drugs spun around to face Robin who stood there smiling, hands on her hips.

"Drop whatever's in the bag and I promise you'll leave here unscathed." Robin attempts to reason with the thugs.

"Oh shit! Where's Batman?" the men said while drawing their pistols and scanning the rooftops for Gotham's Dark Knight.

The men begin chuckling when the situation sinks in "The little birdie's out here all alone." one of the amused individuals said.

"How 'bout you fuck off somewhere girlie and we don't kill 'ya." the leader of the buyer's group suggested.

Robin laughs for a short moment when she spots Talon's purple trim behind the seller's group "I think not." she said before performing a backflip off the car simultaneously pitching a smoke bomb, unlike Batman's and Talon's hers were white.

"Shoot the bitch!" one of the men exclaim while shielding his eyes and unloading an entire clip where Robin took cover at.

Talon knocks two men unconscious by ramming their foreheads together with all the strength he possessed before grabbing an Ungularang to stab a man with the sharpest point in order to effectively throw the thug into his comrade.

After both thugs stumble into the brick wall, Talon hits one with a haymaker which damn near dislocates his jaw before elbowing the other in the temple which does the deed.

When the group of thugs run out of ammunition Robin vaults over the car with a front flip so the sole of her boot could crash into the leading man's mouth, he loses some of his before landing harshly on his back to cough up blood.

Another thug throws a punch at Robin's head but she spun out the way, now with her back to him she grabs his forearm with both hands while throwing her heel into his shin so she could flip him onto his back with relative ease.

Robin twists the man's arm until it pops out of its socket before lifting a leg to throw the sole of a boot into an approaching thug's groin so that he lurches over for her.

Robin then whips around on her toes to throw the nose of her opposite boot into the underside of the man's chin, blood erupts from his mouth before his back meets concrete.

Blood spurts out his mouth before he lands on his back while Talon disarms the last thug before yanking him downwards so the man's forehead could meet his rising knee halfway.

The pair reunite while the men groan in pain from their from their spot on the ground.

"That was fun!"

Talon offers a nod in agreement "Glad you enjoyed yourself. Now it's time for the woeful part." he says while reaching into a pouch of his utility belt.

Robin gives her patrol partner a questionable look "What could possibly be boring about crime fighting?" in response Talon simply holds out a bundle of zip-ties.

"Oh."

After bundling each man's wrist and ankles together and alarming the authorities both vigilantes take off to the rooftops.

Talon was crouched down at the edge of a rooftop with Vigil mode active "It's pretty quiet here. We should head for Gotham."

Robin stood next to her patrol partner "No need. Dad cleared the city of all major threats before he left. Mom can handle Two-Face and the rest."

Before Talon could reply his attention was diverted to the sound of automatic gunfire "That's our cue." he said before nose diving off the building while Robin simply steps off while drawing her grappling gun.

The land stealthily on top of a building located in the South Red Line, taking place down below across the street was an intense firefight between the B.P.D and mercenaries sporting military gear.

The four men bearing a black and red color scheme were covering two others who load a rectangular shaped box onto the back of a cargo truck.

Talon activates Vigil mode to reveal an unconscious man trapped inside the metal container "I'm taking the lead on this one. Stay here for until I say so." he then dives off the building.

A mercenary knocks the last remaining officer unconscious with the butt of his rifle "Clear." he says over comms before catching a swinging kick to the head which knocks him off his feet towards his comrade positioned a several feet behind him.

The mercenary sidesteps in order to avoid his partner's body before taking aim at Talon only for his rifle to be thrown off course by an elbow before falling onto one knee after catching a kick to his shin.

Talon capitalizes by throwing his fist into the downed man's facemask which knocks him onto his back.

The vigilante combat rolls into cover to avoid a barrage of bullets from another mercenary.

"C'mon. Let's go." one of the other men call out while boarding the back of the cargo truck.

"Robin. Signal the Batmobile. I'll continue to trail these assholes as best as I can." he spoke over comms before the truck sped off.

"Already on it!" she assured him while entering the command cue on her utility belt.

_These guys are definitely new to Blüdhaven. Looks like I found Flamingo's business partners. They certainly didn't waste anytime revealing themselves._

Talon was sprinting towards the edge of a building as fast as his legs would allow him to as the automobile made a sharp turn therefore after leaping off his elevated position he could blindside a mercenary struggling to maintain his footing.

"ARGHHH!" the man exclaimed as he is sent crashing through the cargo truck's wooden barrier due to a powerful kick to the chest, he tumbles over the asphalt road repeatedly before eventually skidding to a halt.

Talon turns his attention to the last remaining mercenary who draws a combat knife to hold in a forward grip.

"Who do you work for?" Talon questions the man who chuckles in response while sizing up his opponent.

"You won't get anything from me but stab wounds." he promises before slashing his blade diagonally at Talon's neck.

Blüdhaven's Shadowed Defender blocks both attacks with either of his gauntles and when the mercenary attempts to stab him in the stomach he lifts a leg to deflect the blade with a kneepad before throwing the sole of his boot into the man's shin so that he falls onto one knee.

Talon throws a haymaker, opting to end the fight immediately but unfortunately he had underestimated his opponent because the man sudden rises, burying three inches of his blade inside the bend of Talon's elbow.

The vigilante growls to mask the sharp sting of pain, he couldn't show any weakness because that would surely be his downfall.

The mercenary throws his knee into Talon's abdomen simultaneously yanking his blade from his opponent's flesh, spraying droplets of blood.

Talon refrains from nursing his wound and instead enters a defensive stance "Try that again." he dares his opponent.

The mercenary chuckles while switching the hold on his knife into a reverse one before closing what little distance that seperated him from Talon.

Blüdhaven's Shadowed Defender avoids a horizontal swipe aimed at his stomach before leaning his head back when the mercenary attempts to stab him in the head and instead slashes the purple armor lining his mask, creating sparks.

Talon swiftly positions himself behind the mercenary recovering from the failed attack with a spin, simultaneously hooking his arm underneath the man's elbow so he could break the arm over his shoulder.

"FUCK!" he shrieked while dropping his blade which is snatched out of midair and jammed into his lower back.

_Some payback for stabbing me. Am I a sociopath for enjoying this so much?_

Talon then takes a step forward before swinging the heel of his boot across the mercenary's temple, forcing the man into a spin motion before hitting the ground as an unconscious heap.

"I'm closing in on the cargo. Did you leave any for me?" Robin asks over comms.

"The driver is all yours." Talon offered while before firing Fal-Hook at a streetlight so when the Batmobile fires a barrage of bullets at the truck's tires he watches from safety as the automobile swerves before crashing into a fire hydrant.

Robin exits the Batmobile deftly while Talon approaches the immobile cargo truck, hand over his wound which his patrol partner notices "Are you okay?"

"Yea and no. One of those militia assholes got me caught me lacking." he answers rather casually with a hint of anger directed at himself.

Robin wore a worried look on her face but decided to focus on their objective for now "What's inside there?"

"Some random guy. My guess is he pissed off someone important and they sent their lackeys after him."

The sound of something traveling insanely fast cuts through the stratosphere which prompts both vigilantes to look up.

A futuristic jet the color black with a red trim flys in low before hovering above the cargo truck, kicking up high pressurized winds which causes Robin and Talon to shield their eyes as their capes flutter frantically.

"What is a freaking jet doing in Blüdhaven so low?" she questioned her partner who witnesses the metal container ascend with no strings attatched until it connects with the underside of the hovering aircraft.

The four turbines aiming downwards suddenly snap into a horizontal position which causes the aircraft to take off to the clouds.

_Who the hell is this new threat? They have followers with military expertise. Vertical take off aircrafts with magnetic gravitation tech. Why would someone with these resources align themselves with El Flamingo?_

<X>

Kevin sat on the edge of a medical bed located inside the Batcave as Alfred wraps his arm up.

When the brit finishes, Kevin tests how much the bindings restricted his movement by bending his arm repeatedly "Thanks Al." he flashes the man an appreciative smile.

"No need to thank me master Kevin. It's my desired duty to keep every occupant of Wayne Manor in good condition." the brit assured him.

_Alfred Pennyworth. There's nothing you can't rely on this man for. He's the grandfather I never had. I still don't have a gift picked out for his next birthday. Probably should get on that._

Kevin gives the elderly man another smile before exiting the medical bay in favor of the communication center.

Selina turns her attention towards Kevin "How's your arm badger?"

"Fine. Nothing compared to the Sumo incident a year ago." he answers.

"That's good to hear. What big boy things have you been doing in Blüdhaven?"

"The usual, it's a little quieter than Gotham bu-"

Selina cuts him off "I meant what have _you_ been up to. Don't put Talon before yourself Badger." she tells her adoptive son.

"I promise I'm not getting too tied to the mask. It's just that I have to make an impact in Blüdhaven before I can settle down." this response earns him a critical look from Selina.

_Not a reassuring answer at all. Admittedly I have been putting myself after Talon but it's for a good cause. I bet I sound so much like Bruce right now._

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Kevin begins rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment "I haven't really gotten around to that." he admits.

Selina frowns at him "I'll see to it that you don't become like Bruce and maintain a real social life. I love him but sometimes that crusade of his is all that matters."

Kevin quirks an eyebrow "How are you going to ensure I do that?"

Selina smiles at his inquiry "Tomorrow you're coming with Helena and I to visit Lois in Metropolis."

"Isn't she pregnant?"

"Three weeks." Selina affirmed.

"Why would I want to visit a pregnant woman who I've only met like twice?" he was not understanding how he'd benefit from this.

"You desperately need time away from that dingy city. Metropolis will be a breath of fresh air I'm sure you'll appreciate."

_She does have a point. I do deserve a break from Blüdhaven especially since shit is about to get real. _

Kevin signs in defeat "Okay. I'll go only because I wouldn't mind going on a shopping spree over there."

Selina smirked while massaging his scalp "Good boy." she said which earned her an annoyed eye roll but he doesn't withdraw from her show of affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming Chapters
> 
> Eventful Evening/Issue #0.1  
Revelation/Issue #0.2  
Arrow Intervention/Issue #0.3  
Teen Titans/Issue #0.4  
Together As One/Issue #0.5  
Return Of The Heroes/Issue #0.6  
Invasion/Issue #0.7  
War/Issue #0.8  
Two Betrayals/Issue #0.9  
Earth's Divine Trinity/Issue #1


End file.
